


chapter2一期一振

by Junruxiyan



Category: SM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junruxiyan/pseuds/Junruxiyan





	chapter2一期一振

chapter2  
薄绿发色的付丧神怔怔地看着台下的一片混乱，被折磨得泛红的眼角开到最大，他微微地缩起身子。药物敲打着他的神经，他只能狠命掐着自己才能保持理智，但身体已经失去掌控了，不自觉地靠紧双腿相互磨蹭，阴唇和菊穴夹着锁链反复舔磨着，把下体弄得通红。付丧神嘴被口球箍到了极致，只能无助地淌着涎水，糊花了原本流到下巴上的血迹。  
谁能……救……  
刺眼的灯光被遮挡住了，男人逆着光，光线就从他身侧漏出，勾勒出了男人高挑的轮廓。  
“啊啊……”付丧神缩了缩身子，男人周身的冰冷灵压无疑就是把他拍下来的审神者。  
男人的手指也是同样的冰凉，轻掠过他燥热的皮肤，身上的束缚被一点点解下，一期一振怔愣着，被长久扭曲的手脚和张大的嘴还保持着原样。  
“哈……”  
敏感的身子一颤，一期一振被迫后仰，屁股抬得更高了点，男人墨黑的头顶凑近了他，柔软的发丝遮挡了男人的脸，他手指没在付丧神泥泞不堪的通红的下体中取出卡在肉壁上的钩子，鲜红的液体也就顺着流了出来。  
男人略微抬头，冷漠的眸子看了付丧神一眼，又低下去继续给他解锁链。  
一期一振僵硬着，疼痛使他麻木，怔愣了片刻，明黄的眸子微缩。  
“咔哒”一声，扣在阴唇上的锁链被破坏了，男人眸子微眯，缓缓地起身，甩甩宽大的衣袖，抬手在自己濡湿了的肩膀上摸了摸，玄色的布料看不出来印记，而手上，已经被沾染上一抹鲜红。  
男人居高临下地看着已经没有了束缚的付丧神，脸上依然没有表情，墨黑的眼底倒是映照进了付丧神明黄色的眸子。  
明黄，掺杂了血丝，乌黑的瞳孔放大，那里面，波涛翻涌，承载着不屈，愤怒，不甘，甚至仇恨。  
男人像是掸灰尘一样掠了掠渗血的肩膀，他身后喊杀声一片，此时却仿佛只有他一人那冷漠渗进灵魂的声音，“牙还尖——不装了？”  
一期一振咬着牙，嘴里的血腥味过于浓郁，仅仅是沾上了血渍，灵气便从他的口腔钻进了每一根血管里，把他充盈得溃不成军，眼前模糊，只能勉强支撑住才能稳着身子坐在男人面前。  
付丧神眉毛一皱，从地上弹起身子，瞪大了眼睛手指曲起，朝男人的脖子挖去。  
“爪子也还利索——”男人漫不经心地看着脚下赤裸的付丧神，似乎是在巡逻自己的领地。  
巨大一声响动，一期一振被踩着脖子压在了地上，他难受地咳了几声，眼角溢出一点泪水。  
“——该叫什么？”男人仿佛随意地站在这里欣赏美景，面无表情地站在高处俯视着。  
踩在脖子上的脚逐渐加重，一期一振一会儿张大嘴狠命喘气，一会儿又逼着自己紧咬牙关，双手捶打着男人的脚。直至他已经双眼翻白，力道才松了些许，他如拉风机一样，胸口起伏，拼命汲取着生命的温度。  
这才发现全身的经脉被暖白色的一点光疏通了，伤口愈合，被下了药之后的疲软也没了，取而代之的便是浑身的燥热，压在自己脖子上的鞋底是凉的，居高而立的男人是冰冷的。  
一期一振闭了闭眼睛，清明的眼眸毫不畏惧地与那双冷漠的黑眸对视着。  
男人的脖子上被他抓出的痕迹一点点冒着血滴。  
他明明可以避开。  
肩膀也是，任他去咬，要是为了输送灵力的话只需要男人动动手指而已。  
为什么……  
同情他？不可能。喜欢他？不可能。恶趣味？不是。和其他审神者一样想操他？不。  
单纯的……  
啊，那眼神——  
单纯地因为我是他的所有物啊。  
一期一振咬着下唇。  
如果可以，我愿再信神一回……  
薄唇蠕动，齿尖轻碰——“主人。”  
“嗯。”男人松开了脚，玄色的宽大外袍飞起，遮挡了一期一振的视线，男人低沉的声音幽幽飘来：“自己去找本体。”  
一期一振抱着男人的外袍，怔怔地看着面前空空如也的地方。  
他用袍子将自己裹住，看着台下人群中一个接一个喷溅着鲜红的血液倒下。眼底波动，他拉了拉布料，将自己整个人缩进去。  
还是……温暖的……  
身体的燥热他早已习惯，身边一堆断裂的锁链，牢笼被男人粗暴地整个砍掉了——他的束缚已经没了。可也没有自由。  
一期一振起身，踩着地上的血水踉踉跄跄跑进了拍卖场幕后。

“咳咳——主人……”深色头发的付丧神一件宽大的T恤衫，几乎遮完了下面的超短裤。衣衫被染红了，划出的裂缝露出的肉体也是猩红的刀痕。  
男人一手伏在付丧神背上，一手环过他的膝窝，手指在那大腿上异常显眼的红痕上抚摸。  
“变成这样破破烂烂的话……主人……不会被主人爱了吧……”嘴上这样说着，加州清光却是往审神者怀里缩了缩，指尖轻抓着男人的衣襟。  
男人可是很少会这样直接地表现出他的温柔，说他贪婪也好，不好好珍惜怎么行呢。  
本来有些迷离的酒红眸子突然一凝，眉头微皱，看了男人好几下，最终舔舔自己的虎牙，凑上去舌尖轻舔着男人脖子上的红痕。  
舔了一下，加州清光瞄了男人一眼，男人并没有理会怀里的小猫儿，眼神淡漠地看着地上同样浑身破烂的审神者。于是加州清光大胆地在男人脖子上舔舐起来。  
别着肩章的人呸了口血，拄着刀站起身来，被血浸染了半边的眼睛直勾勾与男人对视着，“呵，这狗牙齿够利的，你也不怕被咬出狂犬病。”他背靠着墙，一手捂住自己漏血的腰测，一手握着出现裂纹的刀，直指着男人。  
男人表情未动，“你不适合时之政府。”  
审神者的表情停留在咧开嘴笑得兴奋痴狂的模样——只是眨眼间，身后的木门破裂，灵压将他连着背后的木门推出去，脑子只是嗡的一声，仿佛感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，仿佛有温热的血流濡湿了他半张脸——他愣愣地抬手摸上自己的脸。  
“——啊啊——”疼痛是真的，被毁了半张脸是真的。他仅存的一只眼睛瞪大了，看看自己沾满了鲜红的手，又看向几乎融入黑暗的男人。  
忽然又笑了，“什么意思？”  
男人并没有打算杀他，只是替他手里受伤的打刀报个仇而已。  
“名字？”男人并没有回答他的问题。  
“问别人名字前不是应该先自我介绍嘛——祁清。”  
男人顿了一下，似乎是在思考。  
“玄衣。”  
突然想起什么，祁清问，“你不是暗丸一伙的？”  
“一半。”  
男人永远是惜字如金。  
不过祁清懂了他的意思。实在是……笑话。他费尽心机冲着贵宾室里的人下手，本以为捞到了最大的功赏，哪知……这根本就是找错了人嘛。  
暗堕丸与时之政府本就是黑白不相容的两道，有光有影，只是，即使极其细微，光影交界处的虚影，也是存在的啊。  
“你是在邀请我加入你们？”  
玄衣只是最后看了一眼祁清咧开嘴的兴奋表情，没有回答，再一眨眼，他已经抱着付丧神消失了。


End file.
